


the great unknown

by SnorkleShit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White noise in their DNA, memories of fire and caves and all the wondering humans had ever piled upon each other's minds. The primordial terror many spent their existences overcoming, searching to understand what they never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great unknown

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is

“I'm afraid.” Ezekiel breathed. Silence dancing on sound waves, like the most graceful valley of emotional tension the universe has ever known.

“I'm afraid of you.” His voice conceived again, in the space amidst the beats of their apprehensive hearts. His ears roared as a sea of blood parted in his mind. Nobody said anything, they could not, until the seemingly eternal exile of their sentiments was up. The understanding and the confusion that was born in the quivering air spoke loud enough to call back across that time. 

The rhythm of restraint broke in slow motion. "We aren't going to hurt you.” Came the crash of the rising thoughts, brought into the world from Jake’s mouth. He said so quietly, but loud enough to echo through the room, despite its gossamer presence. It was a fragile truth, everyone knew, because they had all already done just that. It was less of a statement of evidence, moreover of hopeful promise. 

“I know.” A mutual hope is stronger, it seemed. “That's not it.” Ezekiel added to his response. The reply was terse, two snaps of the strings of the past. They fell away, like feathers on wind, but the bird of buried truth was still flying nonetheless. It would take more than puppet strings to tear it down and spread its ribs, it would take something monumentally simple to expose it's rusted heart. 

Cassandra, ever unable to not ask, let herself go forward, drawing the blade of her curiosity from the sheath of her concern. “Then...what is it?”

His eyes, still tied to the ceiling with invisible wires, slowly closed. He swallowed, the truth fighting to remain where it was. 

“People are afraid of the unknown.” He introduced with hesitation, hoping unassuming fact would call upon implication. 

The spark they all shared, the edge that had brought them all to this impossible place, it grieved to be awoken in such a solemn breach of true knowledge. 

“Deep water, the dark, strangers...it's human nature.” Jake agreed as if recitation of what he knew would draw out the finicky beast. 

“Death.” Cassandra resonated, and the melody of twilight echoed between them. White noise in their DNA, memories of fire and caves and all the wondering humans had ever piled upon each other's minds. The primordial terror many spent their existences overcoming, searching to understand what they never could. “Nobody really _overcomes_ the fear of not knowing. I think they either run from it or embrace it.” She confided, with the air of the mystery and the search that lived in all of their hearts. 

The rhythm of their dance, of their tangle with each other's souls, it had come upon its crescendo, here in the dark of a room with no name. Ezekiel impaled the truth upon a brilliant white spear, the pain of it lamenting in his mind. But he hoisted it up into the light nonetheless, victorious in defeating himself. 

“I've never been loved before.” Came the avalanche of negative space. 

_Eureka_ screamed itself into the great darkness of humanity, between them and across their trembling red strings.


End file.
